Warriors: A New Danger Book 1: Truth
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Rappidpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice who has many friends and has a good life. Fernpaw is a RiverClan aprpentice and she doesn't know her parents. The two apprentices meet and become friends. they both have terrifying dreams. Can they work together?
1. Alliances

Alliances 

ThunderClan

Leader Creamstar- small white she-cat

Deputy Hollowfoot- large brown tom

Apprentice, Glasspaw

Medicine Cat Ivyfoot- small brown she-cat

Warriors Patchfur- tortoiseshell she-cat

Blacktip- orange tabby with a black tail tip

Tigerheart- small brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Freepaw

Lionheart- big red tabby tom

Apprentice, Rappidpaw

Weedclaw- pale tabby tom with long claws

Frosttail- black she-cat with white tail

Falconwing- brown tom

Apprentice, Springpaw

Nightwind- black she-cat

Copperfur- copper colored tom

Weatherstorm- gray she-cat

Ravenfoot- swift black she-cat

Apprentices Glasspaw- white tom

Rappidpaw- swift red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Springpaw- blue-gray she-cat

Freepaw- gray tom

Queens Specklepelt- orange she-cat

Goldheart- golden she-cat

Elders Flowheart- blue-gray she-cat 

**Riverclan**

Leader Streamstar- blue-gray she-cat

Deputy Steepback- brown tom with a curved back

Medicine Cat Twigtooth- brown she-cat with sharp teeth

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Warriors Flowwind- gray tabby she-cat

Clawfoot- white she-cat with a badly clawed foot

Darkface- white she-cat with a black face

Lightfoot- black tom with a black foot

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Jayheart- blue-gray tom

Brickpelt- red tabby tom

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Splotchfur- black and white she-cat

Apprentices Fernpaw- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Willowpaw- light gray she-cat

Swiftpaw- swift ginger tom

Queens Heavyfoot- black she-cat

Daisyfur- light ginger she-cat

Stonepelt- gray tabby she-cat

Elders Hollowtooth- tortoiseshell she-cat

Paleface- dark brown tom with a pale face

**Windclan**

Leader Breezestar- light gray tom

Deputy Volepelt- brown tom

Medicine Cat Cloudfur- white tom

Warriors Eagleheart- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Grassfur- light brown she-cat

Nosefur- pale tabby she-cat

Sunwind- ginger she-cat

Dewfur- brown tom

Apprentice, Pantherpaw

Starpelt- white tom

Apprentices Leopardpaw- orange tabby she-cat 

Pantherpaw- black tom

Queens Paleeyes- dark gray she-cat with pale eyes

Longsnout- a dark ginger cat with a long snout

Elders Softfur- black and white tom

**Shadowclan**

Leader Stormstar- gray tom

Deputy Mousetail- black she-cat with a long, skinny tail

Medicine Cat Coldnose- pale tom

Warriors Shadowear- white she-cat with black ears

Apprentice, Hopepaw

Gurglesnout- blue-gray tom

Jadetooth- brown tabby tom

Dreamfield- white she-cat with a ginger tail

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Apprentice Hopepaw- light brown she-cat

Gorsepaw- black tom

Queens Fieldwind- light brown she-cat

Elders Blacktail- creamy colored tom with a black tail


	2. Attack

**Chapter 2**

Rappidpaw looked at her mentor, Lionheart. She became an apprentice about a moon ago. Her mother was Ravenfoot and her father was Falconwing. Lionheart was growling at the Riverclan patrol on Thunderclan's territory. The leader of the patrol, Steepback, snarled at Lionheart.

"What are you doing here, Steepback?" Lionheart demanded.

"Hunting," Steepback snarled.

"Not here. It's our territory," Lionheart growled.

"Is it? Well, that's about to change," Steepback growled. Rappidpaw snarled at the patrol. It was just her and Lionheart against the whole patrol. On the patrol were Darkface, Clawfoot, Jayheart, and Steepback.

The cats launched at each other.

"Go get reinforcements!" Lionheart yowled. Rappidpaw sped back to camp.

"We need reinforcements!" she yowled. She ran back to the fight, minutes later with Tigerheart, Hollowfoot, Falconwing, and Nightwind. They arrived just in time. Lionheart was still fighting. They joined the fight.

Rappidpaw bit Jayheart's ear. The patrol ran back into their territory after Steepback called, "Retreat!" Rappidpaw breathed heavily. She wished she could have done more than just bite a warrior's ear.

"Let's get to camp," Lionheart mewed. He led the cats back to the Thunderclan camp. Rappidpaw padded inside the Medicine Cat's den. Ivyfoot padded to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Lionheart," Rappidpaw replied. Ivyfoot followed her to Lionheart. He actually looked well.

"Sorry," she mewed to Ivyfoot. "He took on 4 Riverclan cats at once."

"Well, he's a strong cat," Ivyfoot replied. She padded back to her den. Rappidpaw took a mouse out of the fresh kill pile. Freepaw appeared by her side. His muscular shoulders hunched as he bent down to eat beside her.

"How was the fight? I wish I had been there," he meowed.

"It was… dangerous," Rappidpaw replied. He grinned.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it," Freepaw mewed.

"Your right," Rappidpaw agreed. Ivyfoot padded out of the clearing. She was going to meet the other medicine cats at the moonstone!

Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Vision

Fernpaw padded beside her mentor, Twigtooth. She looked up as a new smell reached her nostrils. The Thunderclan medicine cat arrived.

"Hello, Twigtooth. You must be Fernpaw. I'm Ivyfoot," the brown she-cat mewed. Fernpaw had been an apprentice for almost a moon so she hadn't gone to the last medicine cat meeting. She didn't know her parents, either, though she wished she did. Her friend, Swiftpaw, knew his.

"Hi," Fernpaw murmured. She was a quiet she-cat. She already met Cloudfur, the Windclan medicine cat, and Coldnose, the Shadowclan medicine cat. They continued to pad to the moonstone until they finally they arrived.

Fernpaw was excited to become a medicine cat apprentice and meet Starclan for the first time. She padded into the cave, next to the other medicine cats. Her paws lead her to a shining stone. She stood, rotted to the spot. She didn't know if she was afraid or excited.

"Come, Fernpaw," Twigtooth mewed. She led Fernpaw to the moonstone and Twigtooth, Cloudfur, Ivyfoot, and Coldnose touched their noses to the cold stone. Fernpaw lay down infront of the stone, like the others, and slowly made contact between the cold stone and her nose.

At first nothing happened then she was at Fourtrees and was surrounded by warriors she hadn't met before. One she-cat, however, she recognized. The old she-cat was a kind queen who had taken a liking to Fernpaw and had died giving birth to her kits. Her name had been Iceflower.

"Fernpaw," Iceflower mewed, gently. "Welcome to Starclan." Fernpaw choked.

"I'm dead?"

"No, no. You will now have a connection with us," Iceflower laughed.

"Oh." Fernpaw bent her head low with embarrassment.

"You will have to learn many herbs but you are accepted. Fernpaw, you are a special cat. You have great dangers ahead of you," Iceflower informed her.

"Now," rasped an old tom, "you can't tell her everything. She must learn for herself."

"I know, Snaptonque. I know," Iceflower snapped. When she spoke next, it was rapid. "You will need to learn to fight too! Is _that_ good?"

"No," the tom mewed, taken aback. "Fine go ahead."

"You must learn to fight. Believe me when I say you will have many changes." Iceflower spoke at a regular pace but Fernpaw wished that Iceflower had been speaking fast.

"What?" Fernpaw breathed.

"Trust us," Iceflower whispered.

"I _do_," Fernpaw murmured. The Starclan warriors began to disappear.

Fernpaw suddenly arrived on a darkened path. She saw dark red paw prints. _BLOOD!_ Fernpaw followed the trail and saw a red tabby she-cat, about her age, lying in the blood stained grass. Her eyes blank, her body limp. Fernpaw gasped. The tabby was dead. A part of StarClan.

"You can save her," Iceflower's voice whispered. _How_, Fernpaw thought desperately.

Fernpaw bolted up. The other medicine cats were rousing from their sleeps. They began the way back, and Fernpaw was silent the whole way.

** What do you think? The next chapter should be longer.**


	4. Meeting

** Chapter 3**

Rappidpaw stepped in the cold mound of snow, as her clan padded to the gathering. A

White snowflake slowly fell onto her wet nose.

"Achoo!" she sneezed. Lionheart looked at her, humorously.

"Bless you," he mewed.

"Thanks," Rappidpaw responded. She was trembling with excitement.

"There." Tigerheart pointed with her tail at Fourtrees. Tigerheart was just made a warrior, herself.

"Let's go," Creamstar mewed. The clan padded into the large clearing.

"Where is Breezestar?" she asked Streamstar.

"He hasn't shown yet," Streamstar replied.

"Go on," Creamstar mewed to her clan. Rappidpaw padded around, wide-eyed. She hoped she'd make a friend.

"Hi," a friendly she-cat voice mewed. Rappidpaw spun around and was face to face with a brown tabby she-cat, around her age.

"Hi. I'm Rappidpaw," Rappidpaw meowed.

"I'm Fernpaw," the she-cat responded. "I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

"I'm a… regular apprentice," Rappidpaw mewed.

"Cool," Fernpaw meowed.

"So…." What could Rappidpaw talk about?

"What do you think of Steepback?" Fernpaw asked, suddenly.

"Er…." What could Rappidpaw say?

"I'm in Riverclan but I don't like him. He tried to extend out territory without telling Streamstar," Fernpaw mewed.

"I know. I'm in Thunderclan. Wait! So he _didn't_ tell his leader?" It seemed the ultimate crime.

"Nope," Fernpaw growled. "He thinks he's better than Streamstar." Rappidpaw wasn't sure Fernpaw should be telling her that. After seeing the look in Rappidpaw's eye Fernpaw added, "I'm a medicine cat apprentice. I can say what's dangerous. So you better watch _out_! Trust me but don't tell a soul."

"Alright," Rappidpaw whispered. Fernpaw forced a smile. _She _is_ worried about Steepback!_ Rappidpaw realized. The leaders sounded their yowl. Rappidpaw and Fernpaw padded to the Great Rock. Breezestar and his clan must have shown up.

"Streamstar, why don't you begin?" Breezestar asked.

"Riverclan owe Thunderclan an apology," Streamstar growled. "Our deputy, Steepback, had attacked them without talking to me. Our _new _deputy is Lightfoot. We have a new medicine cat apprentice Fernpaw. You may speak now, Creamstar."

"Thank you. Thunderclan accept your apology," Creamstar mewed.

"Speak for yourself," Copperfur muttered.

"We have 2 new apprentices, Rappidpaw and Freepaw. We have a new warrior, Tigerheart and a new litter of kits. That's all. Breezestar," Creamstar meowed, stepping back. There were yowls among the cats. Tigerheart was popular and so was Lionheart for that matter.

"We have 5 new kits and one new warrior, Starpelt. That's all. Stormstar," Breezestar mewed. Stormstar stepped forward, eagerly.

"Shadowclan have two new litters of kits plus an apprentice who will be a warrior soon," Stormstar growled. The gathering was over.

Rappidpaw couldn't shake off how familiar Fernpaw seemed.

** I already wrote the next chapter and I need to try to lengthen it. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Dream in Common

Fernpaw blinked water out of her eyes as she padded out of the river, her jaws clamped with herbs. She spit them out onto the pile she had collected. Where was Swiftpaw?

"Hungry? I am." Swiftpaw appeared, a mouse dangling from his jaws. He set the mouse down beside her paws.

"Yeah," Fernpaw sighed, eager to get the foul taste of herbs out of her mouth. "Just like you to think about your stomach."

"I was thinking about _your_ stomach," Swiftpaw mewed, with fake hurt dripping in his voice.

"Be quiet and eat," Fernpaw laughed. They ate the mouse together and carried the herbs back, side by side.

Rappidpaw padded through a dark forest. No light was shining through the trees. None. She saw bloody paw prints infront of her. Shocked, she followed them and saw Freepaw lying on the ground, dead.

Rappidpaw bolted up and shook her pelt. What a dream! She had to talk to Fernpaw. Fernpaw was a medicine cat apprentice. Maybe she had had a dream like it. Maybe…

Fernpaw stared at Rappidpaw. Her new friend was trespassing on her territory!

"Rappidpaw?" she asked. Rappidpaw swayed.

"I had a dream," Rappidpaw whispered. "Hollowfoot and Steepback killed our leaders and my friend, Freepaw. He's… Hollowfoot's son. He's _not_ like him though." Rappidpaw was shaking. "There is a place, a _real_ place, where light never comes. Where light _can't_ be."

"What?" Fernpaw froze. It was the place Starclan had told _her_ about.

"I _have_ to go. Have Starclan spoken to you?"

"Yes," Fernpaw murmured.

"Well, I'm going," Rappidpaw mewed. "Are you with me?"

"Yes," Fernpaw mumbled.

"Let's go then." Rappidpaw's eyes filled with excitement.

**Sorry that these chapters are so short. i'm working on engthening them! I promise!**


	6. Journey?

** I hope this one is better than the last one!!**

Rappidpaw's paws slid on the wet stone.

"How do we get there?" she asked.

"Starclan will lead us," Fernpaw replied.

"Yeah, well," Rappidpaw grumbled. "Do you_ know_ how to get there?" Fernpaw spun around.

"No, I don't," she growled. "We _are _being led by Starclan."

"Alright, alright," Rappidpaw mumbled. Rappidpaw followed Fernpaw, as they began to climb a _steep_ mountain. Rappidpaw pushed herself to go farther. Finally they were half way there.

Her paws slipped on wet pebbles and she went crashing downward! Her claws caught on to a ledge but they were slipping too!

"Fernpaw!" she yowled. "Help me!"

"Rappidpaw!" Fernpaw spun around and saw Rappidpaw.

"Please," she whispered. Fernpaw stuck out a paw.

"I'm here," Fernpaw groaned, stretching her paw forward. Rappidpaw stretched the paw that wasn't clinging to the rock to her friend's paw. Both paws were unsheathed. "Come on. You can do it!" Rappidpaw's paw met Fernpaw's. They stuck their claws into each other's pads. Fernpaw began pulling Rappidpaw up. Rappidpaw pushed with her hind legs. With Fernpaw's help, she was finally at the top. She panted and gasped.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"No problem," Fernpaw panted. "Want to camp out here?" True enough, there was an overhanging ledge right above them and a _ton_ of room.

"Sure," Rappidpaw replied. Fernpaw turned back to their shelter. Rappidpaw grinned.

"Thanks, again" she mewed.

"No problem," Fernpaw responded. They settled down to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rappidpaw was padding along the path again and she was following the bloody prints. There were Creamstar and Streamstar, dead, with Hollowfoot and Steepback over their bodies. Hollowfoot turned and saw Freepaw, gaping at his father. Freepaw tried to run but was blocked by Steepback! Hollowfoot _killed_ Freepaw, right infront of her.

"FREEPAW!" Rappidpaw yowled. The murderers turned and saw her. She turned and ran, ran for Freepaw and her leaders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rappidpaw! Rappidpaw, wake up! You'll cause an avalanche!" Fernpaw yowled. Rappidpaw woke up and blinked. Fernpaw was standing above her. "Let's go." Rappidpaw followed her friend, as she looked around. Maybe Freepaw would run to her.

No. It was impossible. If she didn't get to the path soon Freepaw would be dead on it. She couldn't have him follow her and die.

"Fernpaw, in your dream who was dead?"

Fernpaw felt something jolt inside her. She didn't know the cat.

"I don't know. It keeps coming back. Starclan say I can save her. She's a red tabby," Fernpaw replied. She looked at the ground. She knew a lot of she-cat red tabbies. She sighed.

Who was it doomed to the death? Could Fernpaw save her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fernpaw's paws led her what seemed like all over the world. They were in a light meadow. Across form it a path wound its way into a dark forest where the sun wouldn't shine.

"Rappidpaw that's it," she whispered, hoarsely, pointing, with her tail at the dark forest path. "Even two-legs avoid it."

"You're right. Let's go," Rappidpaw murmured. They padded into the forest. Fernpaw noticed that the forest path got darker the farther they walked.

A wail of a cat startled Fernpaw and Rappidpaw. Fernpaw looked ahead. The dark path twisted in all directions.

"We have to go back," Rappidpaw mewed. Fernpaw nodded. A badger stumbled out of a bush. Fernpaw wasn't sure if it growled or its stomach growled.

"Defiantly. _If_ we live this fight!" Fernpaw yowled. The badger launched at her. She slid, gracefully, to the side. It couldn't change paths in time and barreled into a tree.

"RUN!" Rappidpaw yowled. They pelted back to the meadow and didn't stop until they were past the meadow, back in the mountains.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rappidpaw was learning how to climb the mountains as the days went on.

"How do we get home?" she asked Fernpaw.

"We climb down," Fernpaw replied.

"Right. Yeah. We climb _down_. We couldn't even climb _up_!" Rappidpaw was getting increasingly annoyed with Fernpaw.

"Come on," Fernpaw growled, half-sliding, and half-climbing down a rock. Rappidpaw followed her. She couldn't wait to get back! The sooner the better! Anything to escape the annoying medicine cat apprentice.

"Come on," Fernpaw growled, again.

"I'm comin' I'm comin'," Rappidpaw grumbled.

"_Hurry_," Fernpaw urged. The two padded further and further yet without stopping, even to sleep. Finally they reached the bottom of the mountain. Fernpaw stopped when the moon was out 2 days later and looked at Rappidpaw.

"We'll sleep here," she mewed. Rappidpaw settled down thankfully. She was asleep in seconds.

Fernpaw woke with Rappidpaw above her. The sun was setting again!

"We have to go. It's been a _day_!" Rappidpaw mewed. They set off again and were back in the forest in a few minutes.

"See ya," Rappidpaw mewed. Rappidpaw padded into Thunderclan territory.

"Bye," Fernpaw responded. She padded back into her own territory. A paw hit her in the head. Fernpaw slid to the side and faced her attacker. It was Swiftpaw.

"Fernpaw! You're back! Come on!" Swiftpaw began padding back to camp. Fernpaw followed.

"How's Twigtooth?" she asked.

"Fine," Swiftpaw shrugged.

"You?" Fernpaw asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine," Fernpaw sighed. Swiftpaw flicked her playfully with his tail.

** Was it better than the last chapter?! Please review! The story isn't over yet!**


	7. Red Tabby

**Here it is!**

Rappidpaw had been accepted back to Thunderclan. She was glad to be home and she didn't blame Fernpaw anymore. She padded to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a vole.

She sat next to Freepaw. He looked at her and simply looked away again. _Freepaw_ hadn't accepted her back, however.

"Freepaw?" she mewed, carefully.

"What?" he snapped. "Ready to tell me things _now_?" Rappidpaw bent her head in shame. He was hurt because she didn't tell him anything about going on a journey before she left.

"Freepaw I _couldn't_ tell you because I had a dream of the place and you were killed there." She had to make him understand. He was all she really cared for inside her clan apart from her parents.

"Really?" he scoffed.

"_PLEASE_, believe me," Rappidpaw whispered.

"Why does it matter?" Freepaw growled.

"You would have come and maybe killed," Rappidpaw murmured. His head spun around to look at her.

"That's _not_ what I mean," Freepaw hissed. "Why do you want me in your life? Huh? You have that… medicine cat now."

"No," Rappidpaw whispered. "She's my friend _out_ of the clan. You are my friend in the clan. I have _two_ best friends."

"Best friend? I'm one of them?" Freepaw asked.

"Yes," Rappidpaw replied.

"Maybe we can go to the gathering and I can meet her?" Freepaw mewed.

"Sure. Maybe." Freepaw smiled.

"Freepaw, Tigerheart, Lionheart, Rappidpaw, Weatherstorm, Ravenfoot, and Falconwing will go to the gathering!" Creamstar yowled.

"Oh, yeah, Hollowfoot attacked Riverclan so now he's not deputy anymore. Weatherstorm is," Freepaw whispered to Rappidpaw. Rappidpaw's ears pricked at the news. Uh-oh.

Rappidpaw searched for Fernpaw at the gathering. She was going to introduce her to both her mother and Freepaw. Fernpaw was sitting alone in a patch of sunlight.

"Hey. This is my mother, Ravenfoot, and my friend, Freepaw," Rappidpaw mewed.

"Hi," Fernpaw meowed.

"Hello." Freepaw dipped his head. Ravenfoot, however, was staring at Fernpaw.

"Starclan, there she is! You have led me to her at last. I knew she was in Riverclan but you showed me the one. Starclan thank you!" Ravenfoot mewed.

"What?" Fernpaw asked.

"Rappidpaw, Fernpaw is your sister," Ravenfoot meowed.

"She's my _what_?" Rappidpaw yowled.

"Sister. I had to give one of you to Riverclan because we were starving and your father thought that Fernpaw, Fernkit then, would adapt better. Fernpaw always liked water," Ravenfoot explained.

"You're my _mother_?" Fernpaw whispered. "No, this is _crazy_! I-I-I was abandoned! Streamstar said!"

"I asked her to say it. Streamstar and I are best friends. I gave you to her when you didn't need to be suckled anymore. _I_ would tell you," Ravenfoot mewed.

"It's true?" Rappidpaw whispered. "It's true."

"Mother," Fernpaw breathed. Falconwing appeared.

"Father, this is my _sister_," Rappidpaw hissed, angrily. "Remember her? The one kit worth dumping?"

"Fernpaw?" Falconwing asked.

"You abandoned her," Rappidpaw growled. Fernpaw was her sister and Rappidpaw would protect her.

"I had to." There was a note of plea in his voice. "_Please_ understand."

"I-I do," Fernpaw mewed. Rappidpaw smiled. If Fernpaw understood she should too.

"Me, too," Rappidpaw sighed.

"Good," both parents meowed. The gathering began and really the news seemed boring after what _they_ found out. Together. As it always would be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fernpaw groaned softly. She lay down next to the river and groaned again. The dream. It was with every moment she was asleep. Swiftpaw pelted to her. An extra body had been added in her dream. Swiftpaw's.

"Fernpaw! I'm becoming a warrior!" Swiftpaw yowled, triumphantly. Fernpaw felt like her stomach turned upside down.

"G-good job," she mewed. He wouldn't be able to hang out with her anymore. Helping a medicine cat is optional but he'd be too busy being a warrior. _And that's how it should be,_ a voice inside her head nagged her.

"I just feel bad about not being able to hang with you. Streamstar says I'll be too busy," Swiftpaw whispered. Anger flashed inside Fernpaw. Streamstar had lied to _her_ hadn't she? Fernpaw nodded.

"It's alright," she responded.

"We're still friends right?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Yeah." Right after Fernpaw replied he sped away, to _Willowpaw_. What had happened? She knew. Rappidpaw and the journey. She had left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rappidpaw stretched her jaws in a yawn. Freepaw padded to her.

"Guess what?" he meowed, grabbing a vole. She took a rabbit.

"You're becoming a warrior?"

"_Me? _I believe you mean, _we_," he responded, jokingly.

"Really?" Rappidpaw swallowed the rest of her vole.

"Yep!" Freepaw replied. "At sundown." It was already sunhigh!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fernpaw looked up at Swiftpaw and Willowpaw, side by side, becoming warriors. Willowpaw licked his shoulder, _lovingly_. Swiftpaw did not turn away. Fernpaw could have pelted off then.

"Swiftpaw is now Swiftfoot! Willowpaw is now Willowheart!" Streamstar yowled. Twigtooth padded up to High Ledge.

"Fernpaw, please come up here," she mewed. Fernpaw padded up to High Ledge.

"Fernpaw is now Fernclaw!"

"Fernclaw! Fernclaw! Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot! Willowheart! Willowheart!" the clan yowled.

"Swiftfoot and Willowheart will sit vigil and Fernclaw will…?" Streamstar looked at Twigtooth.

"Fernpaw will sit vigil as well," Twigtooth finished. Fernclaw followed the other two to the front of camp. Willowheart was in-between Fernclaw and Swiftfoot. Swiftfoot moved next to Fernclaw. She smiled when she saw how angry Willowheart was. Willowheart had always hated Fernclaw.

"I don't like her so I'll _make_ time to hang with you," Swiftfoot whispered. "And _you're_ my best friend."

"You're mine too," Fernclaw whispered. _He_ knew about Rappidpaw being her sister when no one else, except Streamstar, did or cared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rappidpaw looked over at Freepaw. His paws were twitching with excitement.

"Rappidpaw is now Rappidstream! Freepaw is now Freeheart!" Creamstar yowled. Freeheart grinned at her.

"Hey, Rappidstream," he mewed.

"Freeheart," Rappidstream meowed, grinning as well.

"Freeheart! Freeheart! Rappidstream! Rappidstream!" the clan yowled. Rappidstream was glad that Freeheart was the first one to say her new name. Though, she didn't know why.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rappidstream looked at Freeheart, a moon after their warrior ceremony, and realized for the first time that he was still in danger. She would save him.

"Freeheart. I have to go again. You can't tell anyone," she mewed.

"I knew you'd go again," he mumbled.

"I'll be back soon. I swear but I have to answer Starclan," Rappidstream meowed.

"I know. I know you'll be back because you're the toughest cat I've ever met," he mewed.

"Thank you and I'll have a medicine cat with me," Rappidstream responded.

"Rappidstream, I…" Freeheart began. "Never mind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fernclaw couldn't believe her nose when she smelt her sister on her territory again! She had told the patrol to go the other direction while she padded to her sister.

"I'm Rappidstream," her sister mewed quickly.

"Fernclaw. But what-?" Fernclaw began.

"We have to go back," Rappidstream mewed.

"What?! I can't. My clan needs me," Fernclaw disagreed. Rappidstream glared.

"Fine I'll go risk _my_ neck for _all_ the clans and the cats I care about," Rappidstream spat. She pelted away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rappidstream felt her paws sliding on the hard mountain. She didn't have Fernclaw anymore. She was trying to climb the rock she slipped on last time. Her claws slid and she went plummeting downward. Her claws snagged on a rock and she clung on for dear life.

Brown tabby fur went flying above of her. A brown paw was hanging down beside her. Rappidstream grabbed at the paw. The paw dug its claws into her pad and she did the same. The cat on the higher rock pulled and Rappidstream pushed. She groaned and strained. She was finally up, panting.

"You thought I'd let you have all the fun?" a familiar voice mewed, playfully. She looked up and saw Fernclaw.

"Fernclaw," she gasped.

"Yeah. I'm here," Fernclaw replied. "Don't worry no cat knows where I am apart from Swiftfoot, my friend." Rappidstream grinned.

"I trust you," Rappidstream mewed. "Lets keep going." Rappidstream knew that they grew closer with each encounter like that. They continued to pad over the mountain, without stopping. They seemed stronger _together_. One afternoon Rappidstream saw the path.

"Fernclaw, there it is," she whispered. Fernclaw's eyes followed her gaze.

"You're right," she breathed. The two cats pelted to it.

"Lets go," Rappidstream mewed. Together, they padded into the dark forest. There were two paths.

"We should split up," Fernclaw meowed. "Cover more ground you know?"

"Yeah," Rappidstream whispered. "Yeah."

Fernclaw followed her path. She saw a part of the path up ahead where the paths joined and, looking down, she saw bloody paw prints. _NO!_ she thought. She suddenly saw the limp red tabby again.

She ran up the path and advanced on the red tabby in her dream. Why hadn't she realized who it was before? She _did_ know the cat! It was Rappidstream.

**Uh-oh! Review PLEASE!! The next chapter will be the last then I'll start the sequel!** **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 **

**Miracle in need**

Fernclaw lost her breath for a moment as she bent over her sister's body. Her sister's eyes were blank, her flank was unmoving. She was dead.

"Remember." Iceflower's voice was comforting. "You can save her." _Save her? She's dead already!_ Then, Fernclaw saw it. A slight rise and fall of Rappidstream's flank. Fernclaw sent a silent thanks to Starclan and she got busy, collecting the few herbs there.

She found some cobwebs and plastered them on her sister's wounds. Rappidstream's head raised slightly to look at Fernclaw.

"You found me," she whispered.

"You bet," Fernclaw growled. "Now lay back down. Did you see your attacker?"

"I'm the red tabby in your dream," Rappidstream groaned. "I didn't see them. The cowards attacked from…behind! Aha!" She was in pain. Pain, pain. What was the herb? Poppy seeds! She looked at her pile and searched. On a leaf she found 2 poppy seeds. She fed them to her sister. Rappidstream ate them quickly and continued to look at Fernclaw.

"They mentioned…ah! Ah! They mentioned… Freeheart!" She was groaning and yowling. _I'm losing her! Starclan, can you hear me? I'm losing her!_

"He's in trouble… we have to go back… we have to…." Rappidstream spit out a mouthful of blood.

"We have to save… Freeheart… and Swiftfoot…" Rappidstream was panting. _I'll lose them all! Starclan, please!_ Fernclaw desperately looked for a more poppy seeds. The longer Rappidstream was awake the more she'd talk and the less likely she'd live! She found 3 more poppy seeds but Rappidstream wouldn't eat them.

"If I die it will be saving… Freeheart… and your friend, Swiftfoot. You…must know… listen! Listen to… ah! Listen!" _Why? Why Rappidstream? Why not me?_

"They… I think I know… Steepback… and Hollowfoot... leaders… traitors… revenge… ah… warn clans… go… GO!" Fernclaw stepped back.

"Warn them… please… for me…" Rappidstream closed her eyes. _She's gone! Why, Starclan?_ Fernclaw pelted away. Away from the death of her sister and away from the dark secret her sister had died to tell. Fernclaw pelted up the mountain, ignoring the sliding rocks underneath her paws. She arrived in the shelter she and her sister had once shared. She curled up and felt a wet tear trickle down her face. Of all the cats to die saving their friends…. Fernclaw had once thought that it would never be Rappidstream dying to save friends.

Sleep rolled over her. Sleep; for once did not have the dead red tabby. Instead it had a sister and a friend begging her sister to leave her to die.

She woke early in the morning. She began to walk again. She was climbing down a huge rock when she slipped and fell. Her claws hung on to the rock. She saw a red tabby paw by her head. She grabbed the paw and dug her claws into the cat's pad. The cat dug its claws into her pad as well. Together, they managed to get her up.

"You thought I'd let you have all the fun?" the cat asked.

She looked up at the cat, not truly wanting to know who it was.

Her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the cat. Rappidstream.

** Sorry that it's so short. Well, it's the last chapter and if you review, I might put up the epilogue. I'll do the next book soon.**


End file.
